J'Adore Tu, Lily previously Je T'Amie, Lily
by lilyevans103
Summary: Follow James and Lily through their final year at Hogwarts. As they become friends and as James wins Lilys heart at last. Apperences by Alice and Frank Longbottom Still at school , Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. September

**Je T'Aime, Lily: (I love you, Lily)**

**A.N. ** I hope you like it and please remember: The world is not mine, and it never will be. I am merely borrowing some of J. wonderful characters. By the way, this story is loosely based on 'The Prince's Tale' in DH. I honestly don't think Snape did in the book what he dose in this Fic, But I over dramatized Snape a bit in this story. The only thing that is mine is the situations that Lily and James get into in this story. So, please, review and enjoy!

**September 1, 1977**

Seventeen year old Lily Evans stood on platform 9 ¾ looking up at the Hogwarts Express. Lily felt, as she looked at the train, slightly sad. This year was going to be her last year attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts had become, over the years, her home. She no longer felt at home in the house she had grown up in. The main reason was that her older sister, Petunia, was an absolute bitch to her. Petunia's attitude was not new to Lily. It had been this way for years. Petunia, Lily knew, was jealous of Lily.

"Well, dear, have a great term. Are you coming home for Christmas, dear?" Mrs. Evans asked as she hugged her daughter goodbye. "Maybe, mum, I don't know yet." Lily kissed her mother's cheek and turned to her father. "Goodbye, love. Have a great term, we are very proud of you and we love you." Mr. Evans kissed his daughters head, hugged her tight and whispered "Congratulations on being made Head Girl, we are very proud of you." Mr. Evans released Lily as a warning whistle blew. "I will see you guys soon, I love you!" Lily called as she stepped onto the train with her trunk and cat basket under her arm.

Lily walked into a compartment with 'Prefect and Heads Compartment' on the door. Lily put her trunk up in the luggage rack and opened her cat basket. Angel, Lily's white cat, stepped out of the basket and into Lily's lap. Lily smiled and petted Angel's head. The door opened suddenly. Lily looked up and quickly back down as Severus Snape stepped in and sat down. "Hello, Lily" Severus whispered. "Sev" Lily sighed. Remus Lupin entered the compartment and sat beside Lily. "Hey, Lil!" he said happily. "Hey, Moony how was your summer?" Remus smiled. "I went with my folks to France. That was fun, how about you?" Lily sighed "Petunia got engaged to a whale and I was made Head Girl." Remus looked confused "Your sister got engaged to a fish?" Lily laughed "No, only a man that greatly resembles one."

Remus and Lily had been friends for seven years. She loved him like family and knew he felt the same. Lily knew Remus's secret and had not told any one. Remus petted Angel who had crawled into his lap and she purred. "So, Lily" Severus began but he was interrupted as James Potter slipped into the compartment and sat on Lily's other side. "Hey, Evans, how have you been?" James asked politely. "Pretty good, you Potter?" James smiled "Good, Evans, good." The rest of the prefects came in and found seats.

James and Lily gave the prefects their instructions, house passwords, and agreed on the next time to meet. The prefects left. "Lily, may I have a word?" Severus asked. Lily nodded and sat back down. "Come on, Prongs, lets go find Wormtail and Padfoot. Then you can come back, I promise." Remus grabbed James's arm and pulled him out of the compartment. "See you, Lil" Remus called from down the hall. Severus sat across from Lily. Lily looked at him expectantly. "Yes, Sev?" "Lily...Lily, I am... that is to say...I....I love you!" Lily was shocked "Sorry?" she said weakly. "I love you, Lily! I've loved you as long as I have known you! I...I...I have to go. I just...I thought...you...should... can you truthfully tell me that you never... thought of me...that way?!?!" Lily was close to tears. "Yes, I can, Sev. You were my best friend; nothing more or less." Severus looked like he had been slapped "Yes, well I will be going now. See you, Lily" He stormed out of the compartment.

Lily burst into tears. Angel, who had been napping on Lily's lap, jumped up and hid under the seat. James came back into the compartment and rushed to Lily's side. "Lily, what... what did he say? Did he hurt you?" James whispered petting Lily's hair. Lily stopped crying for the most part and looked up at James. "No he didn't hurt me...physically at least. He just told me something I never thought he would tell me... Surprised me I guess." James wrapped his arms around Lily in a tight hug. Lily broke down once more, sobbing her heart out on James's shoulder. She finally pulled away. James whipped the last of the tears from Lily's face and held her face in his hands. "Lily, it is ok to cry. I want you to talk to me if you need to, ok? We should become friends of some sort, at least for the year. That means you may have to trust me, talk to me if something is bothering you; alright, Lily?"

Lily smiled and nodded. "Thank you, James; I will keep that in mind. I am truly sorry for crying..." James hugged Lily again "Don't be sorry, love, everyone cries. Je t'aime, Lily" James kissed Lily's cheek and left the compartment. Lily felt her cheek and smiled.


	2. October

Je Vous Aime, Lily: (I love you, Lily)

**Je T'Aime, Lily: (I love you, Lily)**

**A/N: **I Do Not Own the characters. They are JK Rowling's. I am merely using them.

**October 24, 1977**

Every year on Halloween there was a costume ball at Hogwarts. The ball was open to third year and up. This year, as was tradition, the head boy and girl would organize the ball. Lily loved the ball, she went every year she could. This year she would organize and attend the ball. Lily and James had become good friends over the month and now did all they could together, to get to know each other better.

One evening, about a week before the ball, Lily sat in the Head common room doing an essay for charms. James was trying to find Lily's best friend, Alice Stevens. He found her in the Gryffindor common room and sat beside her. "Hey, James, what's up?" Alice said smiling at James. "Is Lily going to the ball next week?" Alice giggled "She goes every year, so I should think so." James said "Really I never see her at the balls, who dose she go with?" Alice put her quill down on the table in front of her. "Well, 3rd, 4th, and 5th, year she went with her old best friend, Severus Snape. Last year she and I went together."

James stared at Alice who instantly became uneasy "What?" she said quietly. "Lily was friends with Severus Snape?!?!" James exploded "Yes, until the 'Mudblood' incident, he was her best friend. They live in the same neighborhood. They met before they came to Hogwarts. He spent most of his time during the summer holidays at her house. James...Where are you going? JAMES!!!!" James had jumped up and ran out of the common room. He ran back to the Head rooms before slowing down. "Lions" he muttered to the portrait guarding the rooms. The portrait opened and James stepped into the room. He spotted Lily doing her homework before the fire and sat in the armchair across from her.

Lily was almost done with her essay when Angel, who had been napping in Lily's lap, jumped down. Lily finished her essay and looked around for where Angel had gone. Angel, it seemed, had jumped into James's lap and was rubbing against him purring. Lily smiled as James petted Angel. "She likes you, and she doesn't take to everyone so well. She sees something in you that she likes." James, still surprised at what Alice had told him, merely shrugged. Lily placed her book and essay carefully in her bag and stood up yawning. "Well, I think I am off to bed, sweet dreams, James." Lily walked over and picked Angel up from James's lap, kissed his cheek, and headed up to her room.

James walked into the Heads kitchen. He pulled a box of cookies and poured a glass of milk. He sat at the small table and ate his snack thinking of what Alice had said. '_Lily went with Snape the first three years, Lily and Snape grew up together; Snape was Lily's best friend...'_ It all made since now that he thought about it. Prior to fifth year Lily was always hanging around Snape when she could be. James sighed and finished his snack and cleaned up. He grabbed a bottle of Pumpkin Juice and headed up to say one last goodnight to Lily.

He knocked on the door leading to Lily's room and slowly pushed it open. Lily was asleep on her bed, a book across her chest. James smiled and moved to the bed. He picked up the book, dog-eared the page she was on, and set the book on the bedside table. James tucked Lily in and kissed her forehead softly. Angel lay beside Lily purring softly. James petted her head then blew out Lily's bedside lamp. "Je t'aime, Lily" James whispered in Lily's ear kissing her cheek softly. James left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

**Halloween**

Lily woke to see a black kitten on her trunk with an orange ribbon around its neck. Lily smiled and picked the small kitten up. She untied the note attached to the ribbon and read it.

'_My Dear Lily,_

_Happy Halloween, pumpkin! _(Lily rolled her eyes.) _I hope to see you tonight at the ball. I saw this little guy in hogsmead and thought Angel deserved a friend. He is part of my Halloween gift to you. If you go look in the Head kitchen, you will find part two. Happy Halloween!'_

"Je t'aime, Lily" she looked up. James was standing in the door way smiling. Lily jumped up and ran to hug James still holding the note. James hugged Lily back tightly. She let him go. "What's in the kitchen?" "Go look," James kissed Lily's head and let her go. She ran to the kitchen and found a muggle trick-or-treat basket filled with muggle and hogsmead candy. "Where did you get the muggle candy, James?" James laughed "Remus, he is a half-blood. His family lives in muggle Britain. I asked him for the candy and basket and his parents sent them to me. Do you like it? Remus mentioned that muggle children like to go trick-or-treating every year on Halloween so I figured that you used to as well." Lily kissed James's cheeks and hugged him. "I love it, James. Thank you so much." "Je t'aime, Lily" James murmured kissing Lily's head.


	3. November

A/N: The world is not mine and never will be

**A/N:** The world is not mine and never will be. It is the brilliant J.K. Rowling's. Enjoy!

**November 19, 1977**

"That won't work, Sirius!" Alice said as the pair exited charms. "Why not?" Sirius shot back. "Because James gave up on her, didn't he?" "So he says" "And that means..." "I don't believe him." "Whatever Sirius" Alice walked down the hall to go to care of magical creatures. "Just get Lily in that broom closet!" Sirius yelled. "Ok Sirius." Alice met Lily after class and said "Come on Lily, I want to show you something." "Ok," said Lily confused. The pair reached a broom closet on the fourth floor. "Sorry, Lily..." Alice muttered. "Sorry about what?" Alice opened the closet and shoved a surprised Lily inside. "That!" Alice called.

**Meanwhile**

"Padfoot where are you taking me?" James laughed as Sirius dragged him by the arm down the corridor. "You'll see, Prongs." Sirius spotted Alice and pointed to the broom closet. Alice nodded and sighed. "Padfoot, what's going..." but Sirius had opened the closet door and shoved James inside. "James?" "LILY?" "Yes, what is going on?" "Yeah, Sirius, what is going on?" "You two are stuck in there all night..." "But why?" Lily cried. "So you two will get together...DUH!" "I told him it was a bad idea..." Alice muttered. "Whatever, Stevens! I will see you three later." Sirius walked away. "Alright, there is food and water in there and since it is a magical broom closet there is a bathroom. Two pillows and a blanket are there and I will let you out in time for breakfast tomorrow. Be thankful that it is Friday. See you two tomorrow!" Alice walked away locking the two in the closet.

"Your best friend is seriously stupid." Lily muttered sitting on the ground. "He can be, yes" James sat next to Lily, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close to him. Lily snuggled closer and sighed. "Well, what now?" she whispered. "Let's eat, and then catch up on sleep." James whispered back. Lily stood and walked over to the food, followed by James. The two ate as much as they could and walked into a corner to find the blanket and pillows. Lily lay the blanket and pillows down and lay on the blanket staring up at the ceiling. James lay beside her and pulled her close to him. Lily snuggled close and closed her eyes. James put his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her closer still to him. Lily got as close as she could and mumbled "Stupid Sirius, I hate him." James laughed softly "You don't mean that and he is only looking out for us." "Well, he needs to mind his own business! Goodnight, James." Lily leaned back into James's arms and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Je vous aime, Lily." James kissed Lily's head and fell asleep as well.

The next morning James woke first and started playing with Lily's blood red, waist length, hair. He wound one curl around his finger and slowly let it go. He repeated this several times before Lily woke up. She opened her eyes and smiled at James. "Good morning, James." Lily reached up and ran her hand through James's hair. James moved his hand that was not in Lily's hair to her cheek. He caressed her cheek, still looking at Lily. James looked Lily in the eye asking a silent question. Lily nodded and James leaned closer to her. Lily leaned forward and closed her eyes. James closed his eyes and leaned forward until his lips brushed hers. Lily was about to kiss him back when she heard Alice and Sirius's voices coming down the hall. Lily pulled away from James and lay back pulling James with her. She kissed him lightly and murmured "Act asleep, love." James closed his eyes, pulled Lily close, and whispered "Je t'aime, Lily". He kissed her neck as the door opened.


	4. December

A/N: Not mine

**A/N: **Not mine! Merry Christmas.

**December 24, 1977**

Lily was going mad! She had not been alright since the night in the broom closet. She had thought that James would demand that she go out with him because they had kissed. But he had not. He was acting as if they had not kissed that morning. It had been over a month ago and he was starting to annoy Lily. She and James had gone from being good, if not, best friends to barely speaking. Even though Lily would never tell anyone, besides Alice, she missed James

The morning of Christmas Eve Lily and Alice snuggled together in Alice's bed in the 7th year girl dorm, eating cookies, drinking hot coco, and talking like the best friends they were. "Ally, that night in the broom closet..." "I TOLD Black it was a stupid idea." "I think I love James." Alice stared at Lily. "Since when?" "That night in the broom closet." Alice giggled "Are you serious?" Lily laughed "No, he is downstairs!" Alice groaned "Yes, I think I love James." Alice smiled "go tell him!" Lily sighed "Are you mad?!?! I don't even know if he still feels the same..." The two girls spent the day talking and giggling like the best friends they were.

Around eight that night Lily headed back to the Head Dorms. She gave the portrait the password "Holly" and headed up to her room. She was at the foot of the stairs leading to her room when she found she could not move. Lily looked up to see mistletoe. _Oh great! _, Lily thought _what now? I could call James to see if he knows who did this, and get me out of here._ Before she could stop herself she yelled "JAMES!" James's door flew open "LILY?!?! Are you ok?" James appeared at the foot of his stairs. "Has Black been up here today?" "Well, yeah, he just left, why?"

Lily pointed above her head. "So?" James said confused. "I can't move." Realization dawned on James's face. "What?" "It is charmed mistletoe." James muttered. Lily was confused. "So..." "You can't move until you get kissed." "By whom?" "Anyone that is passing." Lily thought. "James..." "Yes?" "Kiss me." "Sorry?" "Get me out of this thing, please." James stepped forward and gave Lily a short kiss. He started to walk away but, "um, James..." He turned back "Yes?" "I still can't move..." "That's odd..." He came back looking surprised. Lily looked up at him. He was inspecting the mistletoe. _Knowing Sirius, the kiss could not be one sided or else the person under the mistletoe would be stuck there a while or at least until they figured out the whole two sided kissing thing _Lily thought.

Lily reached up and kissed James who instantly kissed her back hungrily. Lily slipped her arms around James neck forgetting why she was kissing him. James pushed Lily back into a wall near her stairs and wrapped his arms tightly around Lily's waist. Finally they pulled apart, panting. "You're free." James whispered huskily. "So I am..." Lily whispered back. "Je t'aime, Lily, Merry Christmas." James kissed Lily's forehead and went quietly back to his room leaving Lily, very confused and hurt, in the common room. "I love you too, James" She whispered before going up to her room.


	5. January

A/N: Not Mine, except for James's birthday gift to Lily

**A/N: **Not Mine, except for James's birthday gift to Lily. **Happy Birthday, Lily!**

**January 30, 1978**

Lily awoke to find an owl on her window pane. Lily opened the letter the owl was caring to see her sister's handwriting.

_ Dear Freak,_

_I am writing to tell you that mum and dad died in a car accident last weekend. What were they doing? Going birthday shopping for you, freak. Don't worry about attending the funeral, it happened yesterday. NEVER CONTACT ME AGIAN!_

_Petunia_

Lily stared in shock at her sisters' letter. Her parents were dead and her sister had not told her until AFTER the funeral. Lily burst into tears.

*** Meanwhile***

Alice hurried to the head rooms with a stack of gifts and breakfast for Lily. She got to the portrait as James was leaving. "Don't close..." James held the portrait open for Alice, who kissed his cheek with a "Thank You!" James laughed and said "Have you seen Lily today?" "No, not yet, why?" "Well, she is usually up by now. So I thought maybe you two had a sleepover or that she had already gone to breakfast. By the way, what is with the gifts and food?" "It is Lily's 18th birthday today. I am, as her best friend, bringing her breakfast and her gifts. Now if you will excuse me..." Alice stepped around James and up to Lily's room.

James left thinking of what he could do for Lily for her birthday. He reached the great hall and sat next to Sirius. "Moony, did you know that today is Lily's birthday?" Lupin nodded, "Yes, and Alice has my gift to give to give to her." Alice suddenly arrived at the table panting. "What, Alice?" James asked looking concerned. "Lily...Her Parents...killed in a ...car crash..." James was shocked. "Lily's parents were killed in a car crash?!?! How do you know?" "Her bitch of a sister told her in a told her this morning. Lils missed the funeral. Petunia, her sister, had it yesterday!" James sighed "What can I do, Ally?" "Well, Lils is staying in from classes today and I am staying with her; so if you could tell the professors and get our work and homework that would be great." James nodded. Alice hugged James and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, James!" Alice called running off.

***Later that day***

James returned to the head room loaded down with the homework and notes for the three of them. Alice was sitting in the common room reading. She looked up and accepted her work from James. "How is she?" James asked quietly. "As good as can be expected, I guess." Alice noticed James look longingly up at Lily's door. "You really love her, don't you, James?" "More then she will ever know..." James muttered. "Well, I am going to say goodnight and be off. I will take that to her as well." Alice took another set of work from James. "Goodnight, James, and thanks again." Alice kissed James cheek and walked up Lily's stairs. James took his bag up to his room. He came back downstairs and did that night's homework.

Around seven-thirty that night Midnight, Lily's black kitten, and Angel came up to James. "Are you guys' hungry too?" The cats meowed at him. "Ok, I am too." The three of them walked into the kitchen to get dinner. About half an hour later James was petting Midnight in the common room. Suddenly Midnight jumped up and ran off. "Silly, kitty..." James said sleepily. He closed his eyes and must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes Lily was standing next to his chair, stroking his hair.

Lily noticed James was awake and smiled down at him. James gently pulled on Lily's waist so she was sitting on his lap. Lily snuggled closer to James as he petted her hair. "Happy Birthday, Lily." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and said "How did you..." "Alice" they said together. "So, birthday girl, what do you want this year?" James whispered. "Anything from you would be great." Lily whispered back. James whispered huskily "Anything? Are you sure?" Lily giggled "Yes, I am sure, James." "How old are you today?" "Eighteen." "Ok, I need you to face me, but don't get off my lap or it will not work." Lily turned to face James.

"One," James kissed Lily's lips softly. "Two," He kissed Lily again. This continued until he reached eighteen. "Eighteen" James kissed Lily. "And one to grow on," he whispered huskily, kissing Lily. This time Lily kissed him back. James automatically kissed Lily hungrily as Lily's arms wound around James's neck. Lily shut her eyes as James kissed her neck longingly. "James..." Lily sighed. James pulled reluctantly away from Lily. "Happy Birthday, Je t'aime, Lily." James kissed Lily's lips softly. "I love you more, James" Lily kissed James longingly. James reacted at once, kissing Lily back with all he had. The pair pulled apart only when breathing became a chore. "Lily..." James murmured longingly. "Lily..." James kissed Lily's neck lovingly. "Lily, I love you, did you know that?" "You've only been telling me that for the past five months, so yes I do know that." James held Lily close and muttered "I thought I would tell you in English, not french." Lily giggled and whispered "I love you, James..." "I love you, always." James whispered back. Lily sighed and soon fell asleep. "Happy Birthday, Je t'aime, Lily." James kissed Lily softly and picked her up in his arms. "I love you, James..." Lily mumbled as James carried her up to her room.


	6. Febuary

A/N: Anything you recognize belongs to J

**A/N: **Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling. Happy Valentines Day!

**February 14, 1978**

Lily awoke to Angel and Midnight crying in the common room. Soon there was a knock on Lily's door. "Yes?" Lily called confused. "Room Service!" James called happily. "I didn't order room service..." Lily giggled. "Oh well, are you descent?" Lily blushed "Yes, I am in my pajamas in bed, James." The door opened and James entered bearing a tray with breakfast and a box of chocolates. "Wow I feel like a princess." Lily muttered. "You are my princess." James said softly. "Thank you, James. That was very sweet!"

"Also very true, my dear." James handed Lily the tray and box. He kissed her forehead. "Happy Valentines Day, Je t'aime, Lily." James left the room. Half an hour later James called "I am letting Alice in; I will see you tonight, Lily." Alice walked into the room and kissed both of Lily's cheeks. "Happy valentines day, Hun!" Ally said happily. "Same to you love." "Well I was just stopping in to say hi, Frank and I are going to Hogsmead today, do you want to come?" Lily laughed "No, Ally that sounds like a date. Have a great time, I love you. Say Hi to Frank for me." Alice kissed Lily's cheeks again. "See you, Hun! I love you!" Alice left and Lily got out of bed, thankful that it was Saturday.

Lily walked into the bathroom to see a bath drawn for her. Lily found a note by the sink.

_Lily,_

_Enjoy your self today. I am off to Hogsmead with the boys. Maybe you and I can have dinner together tonight? Hope you enjoy the breakfast and bath._

_Love always,_

_James_

Lily smiled, stripped, and stepped into the vanilla scented bath.

*** Later that evening***

Lily stood in the kitchen making sure she had the recipe for dinner right. Lily set the food on the kitchen table and went to go change out of her old jeans and tee shirt. Lily put on the shirt and skirt Alice had bought her for her birthday. Lily put on her ballet flats and stepped out of her room. She heard a fight going on outside the common room and went to investigate.

James was standing, his back towards Lily, 50 meters away. Snape was provoking James, looking for trouble. "She will never love you, Potter, so stop dreaming and leave her alone!" "So you can have her?!?! I don't think so!" James roared. "She deserves better then you Potter, she deserves someone who loves her, someone who respects her, someone who will not ditch her for the next pretty girl that walks by, SHE DESEREVES ME!" Snape hissed. James laughed "you?!?! You hurt her Snape, both back in 5th year and at the start of this school year! She will never love a thing like you!" James sneered. "How dare you! Cru..." Snape screamed "Stupify!" Lily yelled. Snape fell to the ground.

James turned quickly and ran to Lily. Picking her up, he kissed every inch of her face he could find. Finally his kissed her mouth softly. "Thank you, Lily. Thank you!" He kissed her again, still holding her up. Lily laughed "You defend my honor, and you are thanking ME? Shouldn't I be thanking you?" James looked up at Lily. "No, Lily, it was my pleasure to defend you..." Lily murmured "I still want to thank you..." James looked at Lily's face which seemed to be coming closer. "What do you have in mind?" James asked thickly. "I think you will like it" Lily whispered.

Before James could respond, Lily was kissing him. James responded immediately, kissing Lily back hungrily. James slowly opened his mouth and ran his tongue across Lily's bottom lip. Lily opened her mouth and wrapped her arms around James's neck. James wrapped his arms tightly around Lily's waist and pushed her into the wall behind her. James pulled away and started kissing Lily's neck. "James..." Lily whispered, tightly gripping James's hair. "Lily..." James whispered longingly. James returned his mouth hungrily to Lily's and running his fingers through Lily's waist length hair. Lily held tightly to James's neck as his hands ran down her sides.

Lily herd footsteps "James, someone's coming." Lily whispered. James pulled reluctantly away from Lily as Professor Slughorn arrived at the end of the hall. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, what happened to Mr. Snape?" James sighed "He was insulting Lily and looking for a fight, so Lily stunned him, sir." "Is this true, Ms. Evans?" "Yes, sir." "Alright, so I will take Mr. Snape back to his common room. Good evening." Professor Slughorn levitated Snape and walked back the way he had come.

James waited until Slughorn disappeared before turning back to Lily. He stepped closer to her, smiling, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lily pulled James to her so their lips crashed together. James pushed Lily back into the wall before wrapping his hands around her waist. Lily groaned as James forced his tongue between her lips. James chased Lily's tongue with his own, his hands wondering up Lily's shirt. Lily ran her hands down James's back bringing him closer to her.

James's hands found Lily's breasts and caressed them lovingly as he kissed his way down Lily's neck. "James..." Lily groaned. "Yes, Lily?" James asked between kisses. "We...should...probably...get...back...to...the...head...dorms...we might....scare...younger...students..." Lily mumbled between James kissing her mouth longingly. "But I like..." Lily kissed James "We can continue this in the Head rooms, I promise" James took Lily's hand and led her back to the Head rooms.

Once both of the entered the rooms, James placed his hands on either side of Lily's head, backing her into a wall near the kitchen. Lily looked up at James with love and longing in her eyes. James leaned down and kissed Lily hungrily before turning his attention back to Lily's neck. Lily's hands wondered up James's shirt as his did the same. "Je t'aime, Lily" James murmured into Lily's neck.


	7. March

**A/N: **Say it with me: Harry Potter is not mine. He and everything related to him belongs to the brilliant J.. Happy Birthday, James!

**March 27, 1978**

Lily awoke to what she thought was crying. It was not cat crying, but human crying. Lily got quietly out of bed and dressed. She was heading out the portrait when Sirius came running down the hall. "Lily, don't close..." Lily smiled and held the portrait open. Sirius kissed her cheek "Thanks, Lils." Lily looked at Sirius's arms curiously. Sirius was carrying a tray of food and a stack of gifts. "It's Prongs's 18th birthday." Sirius explained. Lily nodded. "Well, be careful, I thought I heard crying earlier." Sirius kissed Lily's cheek again. "Thanks again Lil." He walked up to James's room.

Lily walked down to the great hall thinking of how much her life had changed in seven months. She had gone from barely standing James to dating him. Sirius was now one of her best friends; she had hated him at the start of the year. She had even gotten closer to Peter Pettigrew, something she had never wanted to do. She and Remus were closer then ever before.

Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table between Alice and Remus and across from Peter. Suddenly the doors flew open and Sirius ran to the table. "What, Sirius?" Lily asked worried. Sirius panted "James...parents...died...this...morning...old age..." Lily stared shocked "What can I do?" Sirius looked ready to cry "He...is not...going to...class...need....homework..." Lily nodded "Is there anything you need, Sirius?" Sirius started sniffling. "A hug" He cried. Lily stood and wrapped her arms around him. Sirius sobbed into Lily's shoulder "Only...family...I had..." he sobbed. Lily rubbed Sirius's back soothingly. Sirius finally stopped crying and looked down at Lily. "It's ok Sirius, why don't you go stay with James. I will tell the Professors what happened and bring you both your homework." Sirius smiled and kissed Lily's forehead. "Thanks, Lily."

*** Later that afternoon***

Lily stepped back into the head rooms with all the homework and notes from the day. Sirius was sitting in a armchair reading. Lily walked over to his chair and gave him his work. "Thanks Lils, I will take James's up to him and be off." Lily handed James's up to him and be off." Lily handed James's notes and homework over to Sirius. He walked up the steps and disappeared. Lily did her homework for the night and thought about James.

Around eight that night, Lily was dozing on the couch with Midnight and Angel. James's door opened and he opened wrapped tightly in a blanket and his pajamas. He noticed Lily dozing and sat by Lily's head on the couch. He bent down and kissed her softly. "Happy birthday, James." Lily said opening her eyes. James whispered "Thank you, Lily" before kissing her again. "So what do you want for your birthday, James?" Lily asked crawling into James lap. "Having you is enough, love." James murmured into Lily's hair. "I should sill give you something." Lily whispered snuggling into James's body. "How about you do what I did on your birthday?" Lily smiled "Is that what you want, James?" James whispered "Yes, it really is, sweetheart."

Lily turned to face James "How old are you today?" James whispered "Eighteen." Lily leaned closer and kissed James "one." She kissed James again "two." This continued until she reached eighteen. "Eighteen," she whispered "and one to grow on." Lily kissed James hungrily. James kissed her back, running his hands down her hair. Lily put her arms around James's neck and ran her fingers through James's hair. James whispered "Lily…Lily, I love you." As he kissed his way down Lily's neck. James reached Lily's collarbone and forced himself to stop and go back up Lily's neck.

"James…James… I love you, James!" Lily moaned as James kissed his way back down to Lily's collarbone. James reluctantly pulled away from Lily ad leaned his forehead on Lily's "Lily, I love you." "I love you more, happy birthday, love." James kissed Lily's neck "Je t'amie, Lily," James whispered longingly


	8. April

**A/n: **Not mine. Snape returns in this chapter. I highly doubt Severus acted the way I portrayed him. But that is why he is J., not mine!

**April 16, 1978**

Lily awoke to someone jumping on her bed. She opened her eyes to see James fly off the bed. Lily laughed into her pillow. James jumped up and flopped beside Lily. "Good morning, Lils!" James sang kissing Lily. "You have a lot of energy in the morning, love." Lily mumbled rolling over to go back to sleep. James pulled back the blankets and snuggled next to Lily. "Lily, I love you!" James murmured kissing Lily's shoulder. "Lily, I love you." He repeated kissing Lilys neck. "Lily, I love you" He whispered huskily. "Lily, I need you…" Lily rolled over.

"To do what?" she whispered. James stared at her body hungrily. "To kiss me," James demanded. "If you insist." Lily kissed James's cheek. "Lily," She kissed his neck. "Lily…" James whispered longingly. Lily kissed James's shoulder. She kissed his bear chest. "Lily I want you to stop or I will lose control and I don't want to do that." James closed his eyes and turned away from Lily. "You TOLD me to kiss you, James. So I did."

James sighed and said "Lily, I want you; all of you, but I think should wait." Lily groaned "if you don't want to be close to me then don't come into my room, wake me up, tell me to kiss you, and then push me away, James! I will see you later, James." Lily jumped out of her bed, grabbed a sweatshirt, sweatpants, her trainers and left the room. Once out of the room she put on the cloths and shoes and left the Head Dorms.

Lily walked around the castle for half an hour before she saw someone else. She groaned inwardly. Severus Snape stood near the astronomy tower looking at something outside on the grounds. Lily turned quickly but, "Lily, how good to see you! Where is Potter this fine Sunday?" Lily sighed "No idea," Snape moved closer to Lily, who backed into a wall. "How about you take a walk with me, Lily?" "How about not, Sev" Snape was right in front of Lily now. "Have it your way, Lily" He whispered huskily. Before Lily could stop him Snape was kissing her hungrily.

"OI, Snape, back off her!" Over Severus's shoulder Lily saw Sirius coming down the hall towards them. "SOD OFF, BLACK!" Severus growled against Lily's mouth. Lily felt Severus force Lily's lips apart. Snape grabbed Lily's sweatshirt and pulled her to him. "Snape, I thought I told you to back off Lily!" Sirius snarled "And I told you to sod off, Black!" Snape hissed still, kissing Lily hungrily. Sirius had reached the pair and pulled Snape away from Lily. Lily was being pulled by the hand away from Snape and Sirius. Lily looked up and saw Remus leading her away from the scene.

Remus led Lily back to the head dorms where they found James pacing. "What the HELL is going on?!?! First you walk out on me then you are gone for an hour!" James screamed at Lily. "We found her by the Astronomy Tower, Snape was forcing himself on her. It takes half an hour to get there from here. The other half hour I was bringing her back here. As to why she walked out on you, I have no idea what goes on in these rooms, and I really don't want to. Lily, are you going to be alright?" Remus looked at Lily concerned. Lily nodded.

"What happened to Snape?" "Severus is being dealt with by Padfoot. Now, I must go stop Pads from murdering him. I'll see you two later." Remus hugged and kissed Lily, nodded to James and left the room. James sighed "I am sorry, Lily, you were right, that was not fair to you what I did. Will you please forgive me?" James looked at Lily, "Yes, James, please don't do it again though. It was confusing." Lily sighed. James held his arms out to Lily. Lily ran to him flinging her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her head.

"How far did he get?" James asked still hugging Lily. Lily closed her eyes and said "He forced my lips apart and pulled me against him." "Greasy haired git!" James muttered murderously. "When did Sirius find you?" "At the very beginning when he kissed me." "And he didn't stop him?" "He told him to back off, twice." "How did Snape respond?" "Told Sirius to sod off." "Bet Pads loved that!" "Yup, I think he restrained himself from foul language because I was there." James sat in an armchair with Lily on his lap.

James held on tight to Lily's waist. Lily snuggled back into James's torso. "Lily, I love you… promise me something." Lily kissed James's jaw line "Anything for the man I love…" Lily murmured lovingly. "Promise that you will never leave me." James whispered kissing Lily's temple. "I promise, if you promise to be there to protect me when, and if, I need it." Lily whispered kissing James's neck. "How can I resist the woman I adore?" James mumbled kissing Lily's cheek. "Guess what, Lily?" James murmured. "What, James?" Lily asked kissing James's neck. "Je t'aime, Lily" he whispered kissing her. "I love you, James" Lily whispered back kissing James back.


	9. May

**A/N **Anything you recognize is not mine. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. This chapter mentions sexuality issues. They don't actually have sex, but it is definitely talked about. So please don't flame saying I didn't warn you.

**May, 15, 1978**

Lily awoke to James whispering "Lily, I love you..." over and over in her ear. Lily smiled and whispered back "I love you too." "Really?" Lily rolled her eyes "No, James, I have been lying to you for the last five months." James kissed Lily violently. Lily whimpered as James attacked her neck. "James!" she gasped. "Lily, I want you." James growled. James forcefully kissed his way down Lily's neck. "James, stop…please." Lily whimpered. James pulled away extremely reluctantly. "But, Lily, I love you." Lily sighed "I know you do, and I love you, but I want to be a virgin when I get married. So I hope you can respect that." James kissed Lily's cheek "I want all of you, Lily. ALL OF YOU. I am still a virgin myself. I was saving myself for someone I love. I love you, Lily. I just want to prove that to you." Lily murmured "I love you too, James. I really do. I am saving myself for marriage. I love you more then I have loved anyone or anything. But there are other ways to prove we love each other then that, love. At this rate I will be yours forever anyways. You can wait. I know you can."

"Lily, I have waited for you for six years. I don't know how much longer I can wait, love. If you want to wait until you are married then let's elope." Lily kissed James's chest. "I know you have waited and I want you as well, but I will not under any circumstances elope with you, James Potter." "Don't you get how hard it is not to shag you every time I see you?" James murmured caressing Lily's cheek. "Yes, actually I do, James. Like you said you have waited six years for me. And, if you play your cards right, we can be married by the end of July." Lily whimpered as James caressed her breasts. James looked beyond happy. "Are you serious? If I propose and every thing goes right you will marry me in two months?" "Yes, James, I will." Lily kissed James's chest again " But, I want a proper wedding, James, no eloping, drunk proposals, none of that. I want you to be knelling, with a ring and an honest proposal; the wedding will be in a church. You and your best man will be in tuxedos if I have to buy them myself."

"Ok, Lily, ok. I promise I will not do that again." James said kissing Lily's collarbone. "I had nothing against the wake up, only the violent kissing and forcing me to reject you. I love having you wake me up, much more pleasant then my alarm clock. I could get used to you waking me up." James smiled and said "I think I can arrange that, love." "Ok, so now that is settled. I think you were snogging me senseless?" Lily whispered kissing James's shoulder. "Yes, I was. But before that happens I have something to say…" James said kissing Lily's neck. "Yes, James?" "Je t'amie, Lily" "I love you too, James." Lily mumbled as James kissed her urgently.


	10. June

**A/N: **Happy 19th birthday to me! I don't own anything you recognize. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**June 24, 1978**

James was up in the 7th year boys' dorm getting ready for the graduation ceremony later that day. "Oi Prongs, when are you going to ask Lily to marry you?" Sirius called from the bathroom. Remus was fixing James's tie and Peter was no where to be found. "Later today, Pads" James sighed closing his eyes. Remus finished James's tie and patted his shoulder "She will say yes, you know she will Prongs." Remus smiled.

***Meanwhile***

Lily and Alice were getting ready up in the head girl room. Alice had Lily sitting in front of her vanity and was doing her makeup. "So, Lils, when Frank and I get married will you be the maid of honor?" Lily laughed "Of course! And you will be mine." Alice smiled "Yes, just like we promised. Close your eyes." Alice finished Lily's makeup and moved onto her hair. "Has James asked yet?" Alice asked as she put white lilies in Lily's hair which was now in a elegant bun. "Not yet." Lily stood up and pushed Alice in the chair.

"Do you know what you are going to say?" Alice asked as Lily started doing her makeup. "Yes, silly! Has Frank asked?" "Not yet, he might tonight." Lily put pink roses in Alice's blonde french twist. "Ok, I think we are graduation ready, Ally." Lily helped Alice up and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Lils. I hope you know that." Lily smiled sadly "Of course I know that. I love you too, Ally. We will keep in touch, I promise." Alice smiled "Yes, we can get together weekly!" Lily laughed and the two headed down to the entrance hall to get in line for the procession of graduates.

In the entrance hall, chaos reigned. The heads of houses were trying to get their houses in to line. "Come away with me, Lily!" "Get away from me, Sev." Severus grabbed Lily's arm "No, I want you to run away with me!" "No, Sev! Let go of me NOW!" Severus looked Lily in the eyes. "I love you, Lily. I have always loved you! Come away with me! When this is over we can leave. We can go anywhere, get married, and have a…" "NO, SEVERUS, GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!!!!" Everyone in the hall stared at the pair. "Please, Lily… I love you, please come away with me." Severus whispered taking Lily's hand. "Get away from me now, or I will curse you." Lily whispered back. "But, Lily, I …" "If you love me, you will walk away and let me live my life how I want to. Goodbye, Sev" Alice took Lily's hand and led her over to the Gryffindors.

"What the HELL happened back there?" James asked coming up to the girls and wrapping his arms around Lily's waist, kissing her head. "Snape was trying to get Lily to run away with him." Alice said still holding Lily's hand. "Nice," Sirius muttered glaring over at Severus. "Students, please get in line! Gryffindors are first followed by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherins! In that order. Longbottom, you will lead us." Professor McGonagall called. The students stood in a single file line and waited to be told to leave. James still had his arms around Lily's waist, who was holing Alice's left hand, who was holding Franks right hand. "And forward March!" Professor McGonagall called. Frank laughed and opened the front doors with his free hand.

"And now, Ladies and Gentleman, I present Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry graduating class of 1978!" Headmaster Dumbledore called. The 7th years stood and threw their pointed black hats into the air, yelling and screaming happily. Alice threw her arms around Lily and the pair jumped up and down giggling. James pulled Lily back to him and kissed her longingly. Lily put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. James picked Lily up, still kissing her. James was soon pulled away by Sirius to get something and Lily watched in awe as the fireworks started going off.

Lily watched bright fireworks going off. Suddenly there was an enormous bang and a bright flash of blue. Lily gasped as 'Lily will you marry me?' appeared in the sky. Lily turned back around and James was kneeling behind her holding out a ring. "Yes, yes of course I will!" Lily yelled. James smirked and picked Lily up swinging her around. James kissed Lily longingly and lovingly. James pulled away, set Lily back on the ground, and put the ring on her right ring finger. James and Lily turned back to watch the rest of the fireworks. The second to last firework said 'Je t'aime, Lily!' Lily looked up at James and kissed him passionately. "I love you too, James!" She whispered kissing him again. "More then you'll ever know!" She kissed him hungrily.


	11. July

**A/n: **Last chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it and please remember I don't own anything you recognize.

**July 31, 1978**

Lily stood in the brides' room in the church her parents had been married in. It was the one place Lily would consider getting married in. Alice stood beside Lily fixing her hair and dress. "I hope James knows how lucky he is! He is the only one I would think of giving my Lily to. Not to mention you are a sexy mama!" Alice said putting Lily's flower headdress in Lily's hair. And straining Lily's white, strapless, floor length, Cinderella-style, wedding gown. "Awww, Thanks Ally, and Frank is the only one I would give my Ally to." Alice did Lily's makeup and handed her the bouquet.

Frank showed up in the doorway. "Ten minutes, ladies! Ally, you look beautiful!" Alice laughed "Thanks, love, but I am not the one getting married." Frank blushed "You look pretty too, Lily" "Thank you, Frank. This is it, Ally. I am getting married. I can't believe that I picked James Potter!" Alice came over and kissed Lily's cheeks. "I can, love, you love him and you know he loves you. So come on, time to go."

Ten minutes later Lily was standing behind the doors to the church hall. "Don't forget to smile, Lils, this is your wedding day. Be happy!" Remus, Lily's escort whispered in her ear kissing her cheek. Here comes the bride started to play and the doors opened. Remus took Lily's arm and led her down to the alter. Half an hour later Lily and James stood facing each other. The priest said "Before I pronounce the man and wife, James has something to say to Lily. James…"

"Lily, I have gotten to know you a lot better this past year. I have fallen even more in love with you over the year. I have fallen even more in love with you over the year then I was when I first saw you on Kings Cross that day. You mean the world to me. I love you more then anything. I am so glad this day has come. Je t'aime, Lily. Always!" The priest said "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" James didn't need telling twice and kissed Lily hungrily and with all he had.

FIN


End file.
